


a fine evening

by evanescentdawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding Over Murder, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, i love them so very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: It seems like he has been giving her too much leeway. Just coming here, he came across a dozen of his demons killed and stringed up for display.
Relationships: Crowley & Rowena MacLeod
Kudos: 3





	a fine evening

Rowena was lounging against the sofa, drinking her wine casually with a smile dancing the corner of her lips. She made the perfect image of a person who didn’t care, if it wasn’t for her too-sharp eyes. 

And Crowley knew the treaturous woman far too much to miss it. 

He gave her an unimpressed stare, “Did you think this is your personal home?” It seems like he has been giving her too much leeway. Just coming here, he came across a dozen of his demons killed and stringed up for display. It was _insulting_. 

At the silence he got in return, Crowley sighed, re-adjusting his perfectly straight tie. “ _Mother_.” He called, putting all his disgust in the word and ignoring how it comes a little like a whine.

Like a switch flipped on, Rowena perked up. A bright smile stretched on her face, as her eyes widen like she had just realised he was here. Damned woman. “Fergus! I thought you were busy, this is a _pleasant_ surprise,” The delight in her voice made him nauseous.

“My army of demons is not here for your own desposal.” 

“They were being _rude._ ” 

The twinkle in her eyes said otherwise. 

Without his permission, the corner of his lips lift. “We can’t have, can we?” Crowley said in response. 

Rowena’s answer was a loud, bright laughter. 

“Just---don’t leave the bodies like that, next time. I _do_ have a reputation.” 

_Next time..._ Perhaps Dean was onto something. He _was_ getting soft. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! ❤❤


End file.
